Conte Défait
by Juste D
Summary: *Tu Veux Ma Photo* - Conte Défait. Défi hebdo qui repose sur une image imposée. Ici, détourner un conte de fée... Damon en Pinocchio des temps moderne : les poupées articulées japonaises ! Les personnages de VD ne m'appartiennent pas... Just For Fun !


Il était une fois, une pauvre cruche qui voulait un beau brun dans sa vie ennuyeuse...

Il ouvrit les yeux dans un éternuement.

Ca sentait la résine.

Il porta la main à son visage, mais il se prit un grand coup de poignet. Sa main était absente.

- Mais quel crétin... grommela-t-il, pas plus affolé que ça.

Elle alla se coucher, éreintée ; mais heureuse de son oeuvre. Elle savait que son make-up augmentait très sensiblement la valeur de Damon. Elle avait réussi à tendre correctement l'élastique, ainsi les parties de son corps ne bougerait plus. Il allait faire son petit effet à l'exposition. Elle en était sûre.

Il était dans le noir. Mais au moins, sa main était revenue à sa place. Il la passa dans ses cheveux, sa volonté première.

- Qu'est ce qui sent le plastique comme ça ?

- Toi, sans doute...

Entendit-il dans sa tête.

- Ric ?! incrédule. Qu'est ce que tu fais dans ma tête ?!

- Je suis ta conscience, bille de résine ! asséna-t-il

- V'la aut'e chose ! grinça-t-il. Que m'arrive-t-il, toi qui sait tout ? ironique

- J'en sais rien, justement. Dors !

C'était le grand grand jour.

Elle attendait ce salon international de BJD (Body Jointed Doll) depuis des mois !

Elena emballa ses précieuses poupées dans un grand sac de voyage.

Elle termina d'habiller Damon, le recoiffa comme elle souhaitait et le laissa sur le canapé, assis, le temps qu'elle finisse de se préparer.

Il était trop grand , fragile et précieux, pour entrer dans un sac. Elle le mettrait sur le siège passager pour ne pas le décoiffer ni risquer de faire sauter l'elastique qui maintenait son corps entièrement articulé.

Il avait mal au coeur.

- J'ai la gerbe...

- Regarde la route...

- Je ne vois que la boite à gants !

- Normal, tu fais 1m02...

- Arrête tes vannes bidon, Ric !

- C'est pas une vanne ! Tu fais vraiment 1m02 ! Et c'est géant pour une BJD !

- Une quoi ?! glapit Damon.

- Une poupée totalement articulée. Ca fait un carton au Japon ! Et avec ces yeux qu'Elena vient de te mettre, tu vaux une fortune, mon pote ! s'enthousiasma Alaric.

- Mais je veux être un vrai petit gar... mec ! décréta-t-il, affolé cette fois.

- Désolé, mec, c'est pas moi qui décide...

- C'est qui, que je le saigne ?! hargneux

- Le Juge de Japan Expo, pardi !

Il y avait un monde fou. Mais Elena trouva son stand et installa tout son petit monde avec calme et méthode, telle une véritable athlète qui s'échauffe.

Ses poupées avaient toutes un nom et un style bien à elles et Elena était attachée à toutes, même si sa préférée restait la plus grande : Damon.

- Aller mes poupettes, vous allez faire un carton, les encouragea-t-elle en les disposant sur leurs supports respectifs.

Il y avait un brouhaha vraiment assourdissant. Il était debout, sans doute pour mettre sa taille en valeur.

- Tu parles ! Je vais devoir faire le mannequin toute la journée ?

- C'est ton job ! Et franchement, t'es à tomber !

- Ric ? C'est toujours toi ?!

heureusement, il avait un pantalon noir et droit et une chemise noire et douce.

- Elle ne m'a pas fagoté en Pinocchio, c'est déjà ça !

- Tu déchires je te dis ! l'encouragea Ric

- Et toi, tu me fais peur, sérieux...

Plein de poupées inertes étaient assises à ses pieds, dans des styles allant de la petite fille sage, à la gothique, en passant par Alice au Pays des Merveilles ou Jack Sparrow...

- C'est qui ces filles ?! T'as vu la taille de leur tête par rapport à leur corps !?

- Des Dal, des Pullip, des Blythe... et même des Puki Puki, là, les toutes petites de 11 cm ! On dirait des lutins ! Trop trop mignonnes ! s'extasia Alaric.

- Sors de ma tête, Ric !

Les visiteurs défilaient sans discontinuer. Elle était heureuse de voir ses amies du forum, mais gardait aussi un oeil sur les éventuels voleurs à l'étalage... Le juge allait passer et évaluer ses poupées, sans qu'elle sache réellement qui il était...

Des milliers de yeux se posaient sur lui avec émerveillement, et il devait avouer qu'il aimait ça.

Puis Klaus se pointa, l'oeil perçant et plein de convoitise.

- Pourquoi y a marqué Grand Coquin au dessus de la tête de Klaus ?

Seul un gloussement se fit entendre de la part de Ric.

- Mais que fait-il ?! s'insurgea Damon. Il pique Alice ! HEY ! hurla-t-il.

Elena tourna la tête, comme dans un réflexe, accrochant les billes bleues et la bouche framboise.

- Cette Blythe Alice au Pays des Merveille est à 300 euros... gardant un sourire aimable.

L'homme la reposa, les yeux écarquillés et le sourire figé.

- Pas donné !

Caroline avait le stand voisin.

Tout comme Elena, elle avait plusieurs poupées ainsi qu'un grand modèle qu'elle chérissait plus que tout.

- Tu as changé la wig de ta doll ? constata Elena

- Oui, ça lui va mieux et on voit mieux ses oreilles avec celle-ci.

- Ric ! Y a marqué Monstro au dessus de Rebeka ! gémit Damon en voyant s'approcher l'Originelle

- Damon... Monstro est une baleine...

- Ouai, ba elle me filait la frousse quand le dessin animé est sorti, j'te f'rais dire ! Elle est super balèse comme baleine !

- …

- Mais pourquoi Rebekah a ce nom au dessus de la tête ?

- Parce que c'est une croqueuse... moqueur

- Ric, tes allusions salaces, hein...

- Non ! C'est vrai ! C'est une acheteuse compulsive, regarde le nombre de boites de poupées qu'elle a déjà !

- Oh-My-God ! s'exclama Rebekah. Elena, ta Doll est terriiiible ! C'est toi qui lui as fait ce make-up ?!

- Oui... confirma l'intéressée avec un sourire pas peu fier.

- Ses dents sont super bien réussies ! Et ce rouge, au coin de sa bouche... ! On dirait du vrai sang ! Et ces yeux, le bleu est fa-bu-leux ! Tu le fais à combien ?!

- 1000... sans hésiter.

- oooh ! déçue. J'ai déjà claqué 800 pour 2 Dal et une Puki... Et ma mère va me fusiller... dommage !

- Ouf ! J'ai cru qu'elle allait dégainer son chéquier ! Veux pas aller chez cette furieuse, non merci !

- Je pense qu'Elena ne va pas te lâcher comme ça non plus... analysa Alaric

- C'est pas vrai, tout Mystic Falls défile !

- C'est sans doute pas un hasard...

- Arrête de faire ton Gémini, Ric, sérieux t'es lourd là... Regarde voila le juge !

- Souris, souris !

- T'es à mourir de rire Ric...

- Elena ! Ton Damon a bien évolué depuis l'année dernière ! Ce style vampire lui va très bien, bravo ! Et où as tu trouvé son pantalon et sa chemise ? C'est pile sa taille...

- C'est moi qui lui ai cousu... je n'ai acheté que les chaussures...

- Génial ! Un bonus pour la réalisation manuelle alors !

- Ric ! C'est Elijah le juge ?! Mais y a marqué La Bonne Fée au dessus de sa tête ?!

- Apparemment... imperturbable.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ?! horrifié en voyant Elijah tendre une main vers lui. Je veux rester avec Elena !

- Ah bon ? Je croyais que tu voulais devenir un vrai petit garçon...

- Et c'est Elijah qui en a le pouvoir ?! affolé.

Elijah passa un doigt délicat sur le visage de Damon, afin d'évaluer la qualité de la résine et de la peinture utilisée.

- Non... conclut Ric, sans recours.

Le salon dura toute la journée.

Puis Caroline et Elena rangèrent leurs poupées, s'occupant des plus grandes en derniers

Damon aperçut la poupée que tenait Caroline près de lui.

- Tyler ?

- Damon ? tout aussi surpris

- Ric ! se présenta Alaric, en riant

- C'est vrai que tu es superbe en vampire ! Elena ne t'as pas loupé...

-... merci... et toi tu es en... ? hésitant

- Ba : Loup garou ! Tu vois pas mes oreilles ?!

- Si, si... mais j'avais pensé plutôt à Chat... hilare.

- Damon, ferme la... alors qu'il s'éloignait, sous le bras de Caroline.

Elena regarda encore les billes de verre bleues de Damon

- Tu as fait un tabac... comme prévu. Je suis fière de toi, murmura-t-elle.

Elle le fixa un moment, se perdant dans son azur.

- Si seulement tu pouvais être vrai...

Damon s'éveilla en sursaut, dans son fauteuil, la nuque endolorie, son verre encore ampli d'ambre, entre les doigts.

- Damn, j'en ai marre de ces TVMP, et de ces filles qui s'amusent de leurs délires ! rageur.

- Te plains pas, elle a zappé le nez qui s'allonge avec les mensonges...

- RIC ?!


End file.
